


Days Off

by hell_is_our_home



Series: Kid!Fic [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank liked the weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

Gerard awoke to something tickling his neck, he blinked a few times before he felt a warm weight on his chest. Gerard smiled and wrapped his arm around Frank's waist.

"Morning." Frank whispered.

"Morning." Gerard whispered back as he kissed the top of Frank's head. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Frank replied and sighed to himself. He closed his eyes and listened to Gerard's heartbeat. Frank liked the weekends, Isabella stayed home from school and Gerard got the day off from work.

"What should we do today?" Gerard asked as he started playing with Frank's hair, it was starting to get long again.

"I don't know." Frank replied as he skimmed his fingertips over Gerard's chest. "I think we should let Bella choose." Gerard hummed in response.

"She usually has better ideas than us." He said. "She's smart for her age."

"Sometimes I think she's too smart for her own good." Frank laughed.

"But it could be a good thing." Gerard said. "She asked me about your tattoos the other day."

"Really?" Frank said lifting his head from Gerard's chest.

"Yeah, she said she wanted a Sailor Moon tattoo." Gerard chuckled. "But then she said she wants to wait until she's older so she could design it better." Frank smiled.

"Well at least she knows she has to wait." He said. "And thankfully she doesn't share your fear of needles." Frank laughed. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"And thankfully she doesn't share you rebellious tendencies." Frank scoffed.

"I did not get my tattoos to be rebellious."

"Really? Mr. I'm getting a scorpion tattoo on my neck high up so a collar can't cover it." Gerard laughed. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Frank said and snuggled back into Gerard's chest, closing his eyes. "Can we just stay in bed?" He mumbled.

"No, come on we promised Bella we'd go out today." Frank groaned and Gerard laughed. "I'll even make breakfast this time."

"Fine." Frank mumbled and sat up, stretching his arms out. "Bella's probably awake by now."

"I'll start on the coffee." Gerard said and stood from the bed, ruffling Frank's hair on his way out.

Frank smiled as he watched Gerard step into the kitchen. He could the sound of the coffee machine hum, followed by the sound of pattering footsteps.

"Good morning Bella." He heard Gerard say.

"Where's Papa?" Bella asked.

"He's still waking up, you know how grumpy Papa could be in the morning." Gerard replied and Frank smiled before standing to join them.

Frank _loved_ the weekends.


End file.
